


You broke into my apartment just to stroke my fucking cats?

by Kurachie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, M/M, and it was funny, so I obliged, someone else gave me the idea for this, this is just some dumb thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie
Summary: Nines and Gavin come home after a long day of work to find something they weren’t expecting.





	You broke into my apartment just to stroke my fucking cats?

“I’m ready to sleep for a decade.” Gavin groaned, collapsing into the passenger seat of his car. Nines stepped in beside him in one fluid motion.

“Indeed, that was… Quite something.” he replied, catching the keys Gavin just threw at him.

They had just been out on the most frustrating case Gavin had dealt with in a while. Nines had insisted he drive them home that night, concerned Gavin would end up falling asleep at the wheel and getting them both killed. He’d reluctantly agreed at the time, but was definitely glad he did now. He yawned as Nines started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Within 10 minutes exactly, they were outside of Gavin’s apartment, perfectly parked. If only he could park as well as an android. He stepped out of the car and the two made their way up to their apartment. As soon as Gavin entered, he knew something was off. Nines seemed to notice it too. The door hadn’t been locked the way he left it this morning, and there was definitely _someone else_ in there.

Gavin held his breath, glancing towards Nines before he turned the corner to the lounge, and on the couch sat-

“Eli, what the fuck?” Gavin groaned. “I thought someone’d fucking broken in or something.”

Elijah was sat on the couch, Felicity on his lap and Toby pressed up against his leg. He was running his hand over Felicity’s soft coat.

“Apologies.” he chuckled. “You know, I don’t have an pets at home. I’ve only ever really interacted with android cats before, but these ones are so much more… Unpredictable. And cuddly.”

“Did you break into my apartment just to stroke my fucking cats?”

“No. Well, yes and no. I wanted to ask you something.”

“So you decided you break into my apartment rather than just fucking message me?”

“I- No comment."

“Oh my god…” Gavin shook his head and rubbed his face in his hands. “Can it wait for tomorrow? I’m fucking exhausted.”

“I suppose so, but-“

“You can crash on the couch. May not be your usual fancy king sized bed, but it’s all I got.” He cut across, before Elijah could say anymore. He made to go to the bathroom, but stopped himself, turning back to Elijah.

“How the fuck did you manage to get Fuckwad to sleep on your lap?”

Elijah broke into laughter. “ _Fuckwad?_ Trust you to call your cat something like that! What’s the other ones name? Asshat?”

“It’s Toby, actually. Asshat would suit him just as well though. And her names not actually fuckwad, it’s Felicity. Nines named her. But she’s a prissy bitch, so… Fuckwad.”

Elijah laughed again and shook his head. “Well, she seems to like me.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and turned back to head to the bathroom, passing Nines as he went. The android's eyes followed him to the bathroom. He had just stood watching the conversation between the two, slightly lost. Elijah had just _broken into their apartment._ Shouldn't Gavin be a little more worried? He sighed, turning back to look at Elijah who gave him a smile and a small wave. He frowned slightly, opened his mouth as if to say something, then changed his mind and turned to the bedroom. He would never understand the two brothers. They just seemed to get each other without an explanation. Although - he supposed that's what it was like with him and Connor, so he couldn't complain. Besides, he was glad Gavin had someone else he was close to.


End file.
